


Who Worships Whom

by JeanFi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wraith Commander is forced to have a human companion.   What he finds is a friend.  She is able to give to him what he never expected:  encouragement and strength to tell the queen he loves her.<br/>Human-first person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Who Worships Whom?

Queen x male Wraith Commander

Wraith Commander/human friendship.

(slave/worshiper as cupid): First Person POV

~~~~

There’s not a whole lot in my life before landing on the Hive Ship that matters, so we will skip all that. After you all, you know the basics. Here’s where it gets interesting...

I’m in a prison cell with a bunch of other captives from my world. Funny the things that will bring warring nations together, hum? Some people are sitting in huddled forms clearly in angst as to their fate. Others are praying to our God to save us with a miracle. There’s a few who are really excited for they are true Wraith Worshipers, God help us all!

Then there is me and my mother. Sitting on the floor, back to the wall, it’s been a tiring day. You wouldn’t believe what that beaming ray does to your body! Mother hasn’t been in the best of health recently, but she’s still strong enough to be a slave in the kitchen or laundry on board a Hive ship. She and I are both working class surviving together. Last winter another Hive came through and got my father and brothers straight from the fields. I can tell it’s a different Hive by a distinct mark these ones have that those others didn’t who stormed through town.

Already today, several drones and ‘trench coats’ have come and taken prisoners away. Some pleading for their lives, some silent, some fainted and then a few drooling clinging to their arms. Whatever. I’m not insensitive, I’m just trying my best to keep my panic and emotions at bay by focusing on what I can do. There’s not much I can but let my lap be a pillow for my mother. Clunking my head back against the wall, I too soon fall asleep in boredom.

It’s a gentle hand grip to my shoulder, but a firm shake to my body, with a rough voice awakening me. Blinking it takes me two moments before my eyes focus enough to see another long haired ‘trench coat’ snarling in my face. Amazingly, his breath wasn’t bad like I expected from a Wraith.

I do blink and pull my head back in startlement to being awaken, which he does too to my sudden movement. It surprises me that he isn’t more aggressive in dragging me away like I’ve seen so many of my others. He may have those reptilian like eyes, strength twice our strongest body builders, and hold the fate of my life in his grasp, but he looks lost in thought holding onto my shoulder for some other reason.

“Yes?” I finally ask.

He blinks again and takes a deep breath. His expression changes from lost to some sort of façade, like he’s playing this roll as commander. “Come.”

As he rolls back to rise, my mother latches her hand to his wrist, “Whatever you are planning for her, I need to speak to you first.”

His head shivers in shock. No worshiper (or food!) should speak to him like this, but then again, heh, he doesn’t know my mother. A small smirk of a smile tugs at his lips, okay so many he has met my mother’s-kind before.

With a hint of a nod, all of us rise and follow him down a corridor. Activating a door control he ushers us in. Although he looks like he’s being a gentleman in letting us through first, there’s a snarl to his tone that makes it clear he is MAKING sure we enter the chamber.

I take a quick glance to find out what sort of room this is and possibly what is in store for us. It doesn’t look like a torture chamber, so that’s always a plus. What it does look like is a locker room.

As the door closes, ‘Stan’ (as I chose to call him because he reminds me of the cute guy across the way named Stanley) turns his back and crosses his arms over his chest. He doesn’t look like he wants to be here anymore more than us. He mutters a few things and kicks a stray bucket across the room. My mother crimps her hand down onto mine at the crashing sound. With a huff (to whom I don’t know) he whirls around and stares us both down. He’s trying so hard to be menacing with that glare and low growl, but there’s something in those slit eyes that just doesn’t have it in his heart to do whatever he is supposed to.

I swallow hard worried what is going to happen, my mother does what she always tries to: help. “What is going on?”

He rushes forward but before he reaches us, Mother stands directly in front of me as a shield. He pulls his hand back, but just holds it there, shaking. My mother is just as surprised as he that he doesn’t strike.

“You wanted to talk, so do so, Slave!”

“Look, I know there are several roles for us as your captives. I know how much of the rumors are true and which are just hype. My daughter is young, healthy and pretty. She’s going to be a sex slave.”

His shaking hand drops. More like it crashes down to his side in defeat. That confuses by Mother and I. He didn’t like that truth? Why not?

“You want me to spare her all that? You want me to kill her instead?” He snuffs out a grunt. He does not deny that is to be my fate to be a sexual release mechanize.

“I make you a deal,” she crosses her arms over her chest.

To that he laughs. Boy howdy is he cute when he laughs. Wait! What did I just think?? Mother doesn’t laugh but he continues along with planting his hands to his hips shaking his head lightly. “Oh old woman you slay me.”

“Hey, watched it there buddy, I ain’t that old. As for you… there is something decent in you if you haven’t already tossed me across the room and raped my daughter.”

That does make his laughter stop. He searches Mother’s face and then back to me. I have to look away when his gaze becomes a bit more intense. “I’m listening, what is your proposal?”

“I don’t have Hoffman’s, but my lungs will not be able to handle the climate your living ship expels. I will be not worth much in a month or so. I can feel it effecting me already.”

“Mother….,” this is what she has been hiding from me and why she no longer works in the moisture rich washing area of the hotel choosing to work in the dryer area of sorting even if it is more filthy.

To my shock Mother takes his feeding hand off his hip and he allows her to with his own wide surprised eyes. She brings it up to her chest. “I offer you my healthy willing life in return that you promise me you will be kind and not sell or trade her off to some beast.”

He blinks and I whimper. His fingers are soft in rubbing over her collar bone leaving the slit to brush over her heart. “What is to say I renege on the agreement? What will you do?”

My mother smirks, “Oh Wraith, you have no idea what I am capable of. You thought I was tenacious now, wait until you have me swirling through your veins and my ghost comes back to bite you in your cute little tight ass.”

If this wasn’t so serious, I would laugh to her crass statement. I may not have found it funny, but he certainly did. His smile is broad and his light chuckle is warm. Sounds like her words were just the thing he needed today, for he actually looks happy.

“And if I take good care of her?” He brushes the collar bone softly again with compassion.

“My angel will keep a soft eye on you.” She winks back.

Another soft chuckle and he nods to the truth of that statement. She is promising to either bless or curse him and leave it all in his hands…literally.

“Alright,” his voice is ever so soft that I would swear he was human promising his own mother on her death bed to look after a treasure. My mother nods letting him know she is very serious about this agreement.

It hurts to know I have no say in the matter even though it’s my fate they are both haggling over. I wrap my arms around myself and shiver with a whimper. My new life begins now at my mother’s expense.

Stan steps back from my mother and looks to me, “My Queen has provided a modest uniform for all humans on her ship. It’s warm, adjustable and practical. Why don’t you change.” He reaches into a locker and pulls out several folded articles of clothing. Turning around his eyes are soft and his hand compassionate motioning towards a changing chamber.

I take the clothes but shake my head wanting to be here as he takes my mother‘s life.

With a soft hand over my cheek he shakes his head this time with negative-compassion, “No.”

“Promise me over her life…,” my chin wobbles.

Mother clears her throat and holds something out to him. We both watch as he takes the necklace she is offering. There is a photo sealed in glass attached to it that has a small picture of our family that she has never taken off. Stan smiles and gives a graceful dip of his head to the matriarch. Then he turns back to me and as he clasps the necklace to me, “I promise you on your mother’s life, I will protect you and treat you with respect.”

The tears slide down my face and I have nothing left to say. Mother rushes over to me and gives me a last hug, “Darling, it’s alright. Shhhh, it’s alright. You didn’t want to watch me waste away and I could not bear to be separated from you. This way you won’t. When you see that twinkle in his eye, or a pain in his back, it’s me.”

I can’t help but laugh to that holding her tightly.

Stan clears his throat, “I’m sorry. This must be done quickly or else… I do have duties to attend to and a reputation to uphold.” He gives a quick mean snarl at the end to accent his point before sliding back to one of compassion.

Mother stands back and nods. Stan once more points for me to move to the dressing room. It’s so hard for me to step away, but I do. The last thing I see is Stan pulling a sheet down from a cabinet and draping it over my mother like a cloak. When he is done, he is going to wrap her up so no one will see her dried up husk. How… sweet. I give one last look and dash into the dressing room.

I hear Mother laugh, “So it’s it true that a willing host is more …satisfying?”

I can hear the smirk in his voice, “Yes, as you say, a dessert. But, if you give me indigestion, I’m going to smack her rump for you.” Mother laughs heartily and then I hear her gasp.

There is no screaming. No wailing like I have heard in the past. I guess it’s because she gave her life willingly rather than having it torn from her grasp.

And then nothing. Just the sound of the locker room door opening and someone leaving carrying something away.

I guess I should change while he is gone; wouldn’t do to upset him on the first day.

This uniform is quite comfortable and adjustable actually. The top tunic is a wrap- around of soft fabric with a tie to it. The length hits medium on me but I can see on a taller person the tie would come up along the upper chest or a shorter person the waist. The pants are drawstring and if you were shorter roll it up whereas a taller person it would be like Yoga pants. I flip through the rest of the material and find a long shirt probably used as a night dress and a couple more of these wrap around tunics and drawstring pants in a couple different shades of green and brown. A variety of combinations to the outfit.

But I don’t have long to wait when the door opens again and there’s a light knock on the dressing room door. “Are you still in there?”

“Y-yes.”

“Alright, time to go. Leave your old life clothing, gather the rest, and let’s go.”

I do as he says and follow him silently out of the room. He says nothing to me and I say nothing to him. It’s just as well, there is nothing much for us to discuss anyways.

~~~~

With a tap to another door, it opens. Once more he gestures me inside. He points to a decent size wood chest at the foot of the single bed. “This is yours for your belongings.” Striding over quickly, he lifts the lid and flicks out a hand made quilt from a neighboring planet. I know this because of the unique pattern sewn into the binding. I just stare at it lost as to what I’m supposed to do now. What is my role? What does his promise to Mother mean? Will he keep his promise to me?

“Um, hey, ahh…” he’s just as nervous as me trying to figure out our roles.

“Chase.”

“Excuse me?”

I look up to him as he puts his hands on my shoulders and has me sit on the closed lit of the cherry wood chest. “Chase, they call me Chase,” I help him out.

“O-oh, I see. Look, I’m sorry, Chase, but I have to return to my post. Dealing with…your mother took longer than I was allotted. So, stay here. Go through the chest. They were supposed to drop off food for you as well. Stay away from my desk and my wardrobe and I will talk to you when I get back. Facilities through the door with the mirror, but please don’t leave my room or else I can’t protect you.”

Numbly I nod.

With a pet-like pat to my head, he drops the quilt back into my lap, “Sleep if it helps, alright? We’ll figure this all out some how.”

“M-master (for I was told that is what you are supposed to call anyone who enslaves you), do you want me?” Probably a stupid question to ask, but I do anyways.

A sad look pulls his face down. I don’t know if it’s for me or for him, but he is honest, “No.” With a whirl of long leather, he is out the door.

Great. I’m a slave that no one wants. Maybe it would have been better for me to offer my life up as well and then at least I will be useful to him as some how.

Huff. Well, time to figure some of this out.

Sure enough, there was some packaged food inside. Looks like some of the drones had raided one of our grocery stores and got this chest stowed with crackers, dried fruit and several other non-perishable items. Even the mysterious feminine products, smart these Wraith are. Grab a slave, drop a prepackaged trunk at a master’s door, and then get her fitted for a collar -I mean clothing. Human Pet Care 101. Oh look, there’s even a halo-pad with instructions:

‘Basics on How to Serve Your Master.’

With a slump, I wrap myself up in the quilt, grab a package of nuts, and begin reading on “How to be a Wraith Worshiper For Dummies.”

~~~~

Okay it wasn’t all that bad. There were some very simple standards, some basic physical things I needed to understand about Wraith, and then where I was and wasn’t allowed to go …for my own safety of course. Riiiiight.

The fascinating part is the chain of command for a Hive, this I didn’t know. There is the Queen, First, Second, and Third Commanders, Weapons Officer, Communications Officer, Medical Officer and then from there Sergeants like in our own army responsible for day to day functions of the Hive. This is not just a combat military vessel, it’s also a home. Like a gigantic motor home my parents rented one summer for us to travel the country. So, now I understood a bit more on how things work here.

What I still didn’t know, is why Stan didn’t want me? This halo-pad made it sound like every Male Wraith wants a female slave to keep their quarters clean and be their physical pressure-pleasure release as well. This makes it sound like my position is Standard Operating Procedure. So what gives with Stan?

 

Hearing the ping at the door, I look up. Stan walks in and nearly jumps back out gasping as he clutches his chest. Something of a cuss escapes his lips and he blinks before checking the hallway. Yeah, I know that reaction; he hopes no one else saw it before returning inside. He’s cute when embarrassed.

He gives me a glare to my grin which I try to hide behind the halo-pad biting on my lip to keep from openly giggling. “Oh shut up, I completely forgot you were here.”

Irked, Stan jerks open his wardrobe and yanks something out before hiding in the bathroom behind a closed door of privacy.

I gather up my wrappers stuffing them all into one bag and back into the trunk. Hey, it would not due for me to be a slob in my new role. Mother taught me better than this.

When Stan comes back out, dressed in soft cotton ‘house clothes’, he tosses some of his clothing into what I expect is a hamper and hangs up his trench coat. Without saying a word or even looking at me, he opens a cabinet from the top of his wardrobe. Shoving other bottles aside, he pulls out two crafts covered in dust and a couple glasses. Now I know enough about liquor to know you are only supposed to fill a glass half full. He does so for the amber liquid which he then hands to me. The mint green one he pours to the lip. WOW! Someone had a rough day. Before he says anything to me, he guzzles down the contents and shivers. I take a sip of mine in worry and watch him pour himself another dose. This time, half a glass which he sips.

“Stan?” I finally find the nerve to speak and then wince when he turns to me with the cutest confused brow I’ve ever seen on a Wraith. Smacking my face into my palm, groan this time being the embarrassed one. “I’m sorry, Master.”

He laughs. A full blown belly laugh and then *fump* sinks to his desk chair plunking his heals to my trunk as his ottoman. I dare to peek between my spread fingers and he sees my eyes with a canted head. Gosh he’s so cute with a smile like that and the three little stars glitter-tattooed on the side of his neck twinkle in the combination of room light and his throat’s muscle movement.

He tips the rim of the glass in my direction as a toast, “Stan, I like it for your vocal chords can’t speak my real name.”

I can feel all the tension slide right down to my toes and to the floor with my hand falling to my side. Alcohol’s effect or his smile I don’t know or care. “Can I hear your name?” I finally dare to ask after another sip to bolster my confidence.

He takes another drink as well and then says it. It’s beautiful. He says it again this time with what I am certain is his title before it. Now that is an intoxicating sound, and my cheeks burn to it‘s almost sultry lit. Shyly he notices and looks back into his drink. Both of us avoid those looks, feelings, or expressions by drinking. He’s very casual as he refills both our glasses to a respectful level.

“I-I found the halo pad and have been reading it. I found the as well snacks aren’t half bad.” A nod and a grunt of relief comes to him.

With a soft sigh, he presses on to matters at hand, even though his tone is friendly. “I’m the Chief Communications Officer of our Queen (I’ll call her Athena)’s Hive. She is a benevolent Queen which has caused problems. We are not the strongest nor are we the weakest Hive in our race. She believes that our strength is not to dominate the race, or the clan, or even the planets. She believes our strength is long term. As the other Hives battle it out and kill each other off gaining rank and stature we are left untouched and insignificant. The weak ones are those too arrogant or dumb to stay healthy or sane taking risks or being too sloppy. We are none of those. We will be successful in being the ones to out live them all. It’s not to say we don’t fight, we do otherwise we will be picked off easily, but nor are we lazy, foolish, arrogant, or frivolous.”

I take a sip and nod, “Not an extreme to either end, just steadfast.”

He too takes a drink, “Yes, exactly. We are selective and cautious. This is why I find her most wise. Some here do not.” He shrugs in worry but also pride for his leader.

I pick up the halo-pad and then point to myself, “So what’s with this?”

With a curl to his nose, “Protocol, ugh,” and downs more of his drink. “We can’t appear to be weak among the other Hives and for the most part, most of the Officers like having a human worshiper or slave.”

His glass is empty and he pours another dose. Wow, he’s hitting it hard and I can tell it’s beginning to effect him with a shaking hand. His ankles don’t seem to be latched quite so hard now either and he even looks a bit more slumped into his chair. So that makes me think he’s relaxed enough to answer the question. “Stan, why don’t you want me?”

His head jerks and his eyes blaze lasers right through me. Oh-oh, guess I was wrong about my timing. Jerking his feet away from me, he looks like he just can’t stand the thought of me in his room; like a cockroach or a rat. Suddenly he is all business in his tone. Rising to his full height, shows why he bears the title of Commander. Short clipped by punctuated remarks making out a plan as to what I am supposed to do, where things are in his room, where I can go and what my schedule will be in duty rotations in helping aboard the ship.

Queen Athena keeps only a small cluster of humans on her ship and they fulfill multiple duties. Spending their whole day ‘laying on their backs’ is a waste of resources and her Commanders’ thoughts.

You know, this is a very smart Queen. I think I like the way she leads. Until a data pad is thrust at me. Ohhh, Dart Bay. I’m to be one of the crew that is responsible for washing them down….great.

Stan takes one last dose of his green drink and then practically throws the crafts back up top slamming the cabinet door shut. Taking the hint, I down the rest and hold the glass out. He slaps them both to the table and then turns. “Lights out will be 21:00 if not sooner. You rise at 6:00. There will be one day off for you to take care of personal matters such as mending your garments, personal laundry, restocking of your food supplies; other than that, work and sleep. If I hear of you gossiping,” he just shows me the feeding slit of his hand as my one and only warning.

This is the first time I have seen him so ferocious. That one question really struck a chord in him. WOW! Okay, note to self, don’t ask that question again. I silently just nod and stay put.

At the end of the lecture, he looks like he’s panting. He presses a palm heel to his forehead and groans closing his eyes.

“Stan, are you al-alright?” (Gosh I hope my mother didn’t give him something!)

 

With a drooped head he nods lightly, “Yes, I just need sleep, and so do you.”

He takes a deep inhale, but holds it with dread when he turns to look at the bed. THE bed I should say. The only one in the room.

He slowly makes his way over and pulls the top covering back. The second one he folds in half to the right side, like a taco. With a tug, he asks for my quilt and I let him have it. That he folds in half on the left side. Oh, I see, like two sleeping bags underneath a single tarp creating privacy yet keeping us both warm.

He says nothing more pulling the top covering back to conceal the ruse. I dash into the restroom to finish a nightly routine and when I return, I find him already tucked in and the light doused. I climb into my own section and believe it or not, in spite of everything today, I’m exhausted and this bed is so soft and welcoming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my Wraith ship might be to fluffy, eh it's my AU. Sounds more efficient!

~~~~~~

I’m awaken in the morning by that same gentle grip, firm shake to my shoulder. Blinking I see a smiling set of slit-eyes crouched down to my side of the bed. “Chase, it’s time. Do you remember what to do?”

I squint at him regretting that drink from last night. His eyes look a bit red ringed them self, but he is a vital Commander and has a duty to be done. As a Commander’s slave, I need to represent him well so I carefully nod with my groggy head, “Read the data pad and follow the instructions?”

He chuckles warmly, “Yes, something like that.” He hesitates, but then uses the back of one finger to brush my temple, “Are you going to be alright? Maybe that drink was to soon or too much.”

His kindness is too much and I can‘t have him worrying, “I’ll survive like I did after my graduation.” To prove it and cancel his scowl, I push myself up and yawn, “But have to ask you this, you told me yesterday you couldn’t guarantee my safety if I walked out of the room, what has changed overnight?”

For that he takes my wrist lightly and secures a braid around it. It surprises me for it looks like hair with glass beads tied into it. That’s when I look up to him and see that the lone ’tail’ he had braided into his long flowing hair yesterday is gone.

“This states that you are mine. If any other Wraith harms, violates or attacks you; I have cause to kill him.”

Well that makes me gulp. “o”.

He looks at the braid lovingly and not at me. His sigh is one of regret though, I know that sigh all too well. The braid may mean what he said, but he doesn’t want it on me, he wants it on someone else. Stroking it lightly he begs, “Just please, with all the respect I have shown you, can you try to do like wise for my reputation and not antagonize anyone. I really am not interested in slaying a member of my crew.”

I lay my hand over his in promise, “Stan, I promise on the respect you showed my mother.” Now he does look up to my eyes. Can he see that I know this gift was not intended for me? I hope not.

Yet, there it is, a pact between us both. He gulps down some emotion he doesn’t want to share with me and pulls back to his full height. “I must go, my shift begins shortly.”

I give him the blessing my mother would give my father and brother as they headed out for the day: “I hope your day is safe and prosperous.” It brings a tug of a smile to him and he swirls his trench coat on leaving.

~~~

Thank goodness this tunic has pockets! I tuck a bottle of water into my back slot and some nutrition bars. In the front one, the data pad with the map of where I’m supposed to go. I arrive just on time to line up with a few of the other humans set to assist in the dart bay. Some are to be gophers for the maintenance crew, some are to clean the bay it’s self and then there are grunts like me that do whatever they say. You know, it’s quite surprising how dirty a fighter craft can get flying the air and in space.

I don’t find favor with my boss, but nor do I find his wrath. That’s just fine with me. There’s no one for me to socialize with because there is just too much darned work to do. That’s fine as well. Keeps my mind off my Master, my family or any other thoughts in my head.

I’m trudging along dumping my bucket of water into the drain when a hand lays on my shoulder. It startles me and I slosh soaking my moccasins. “Damn.”

The short stocky Crew Chief just blinks and I cringe sure that I am going to get punished for getting his boots wet too. He shakes his head and smiles, “Time to get you back to your Commander. I don’t want to feel his wrath to keeping you from his bed.”

Oh boy, here it comes on day one. I silently nod and hang up my supplies. I think it surprised him that I didn’t say anything.

So he calls out smirking heavy with innuendo, “So how is our Communication’s Officer at ‘communicating‘?”

I have to think fast for he is waiting for a reply. No wait!- I don’t have to lie, I can tell the truth. “Respectful and delightful.” I’ll leave the Chief to figure out what that means in his dirty little mind for I have nothing to hide.

With that said, I head back to our quarters. Ugh, helps if you look at the map right side up! The Second Lieutenant didn’t find it amusing to find a stray human at his door. With a thrust of his finger, I go down another corridor and find the correct room. They all look the same to me!

Entering, I find Stan is already in his ’comfy clothes’ and curious. He’s not worried but is curious as to my tardiness. I hand him the pad, “I need a right side up arrow. Your Second was NOT amused.”

Stan tries not to laugh but fails, “He never is. Sorry.” He scratches into his hair with a sheepish look, “Chase, you’re my first ‘slave’.”

He feels bad that I got all turned around and it’s not like I was hurt or anything so I just shrug, “That’s okay, Stan. It’s my first time being a Wraith Slave, so I guess we are in the same boat.”

“Ship, Chase, we’re on a ship not a boat,” he teases back.

For that, I throw my soggy moccasin at him as if he was my brother on my first day of school. Stan turns with the most shocked look on his face. Instantly I cringe and slink back remembering my place, “I’m sorry, I’m soooo sooo sorry, Master.”

With a growl he rises and comes towards me with a stance and snarl that would put any enemy to shame, “You will pay for that!”

I really thought he was going to kill or beat me so I curl up and close my eyes tight bracing for impact. To my complete shock, he picks me up, takes me into the bathroom, and drops me into a tub of warm soapy water.

When I open my eyes, he has crouched down beside the lip of the tub. With a soft hand he brushes some of the bubbles from my face. “Chase, I will never beat you. Just do me one favor.”

“Y-yes Stan?”

He folds both hands over one of mine, “Don’t let anyone know you are a friend of mine.” He presses the folded hands to his cheek closing his eyes. I know what he means. We can banter and play here, just not out among the others. To everyone else, it must be Master and Servant. To everyone else we are having a sexual relationship not a more deeper one of companionship.

“Alright, Stan, alright.”

He stands up and leaves me in peace and privacy to bathe. It’s really sweet that he drew a bath for me. I’m going to have to make sure I do something just as kind for him all the while keeping his confidante.

~~~

Sure enough the first week goes by fine and on my day off, I have the whole room to myself seeing how some com-line crashed kept Stan tied up. That’s fine. I could really use a break from everyone.

Going through my trunk, I find several paperbound novels. I don’t remember them being there before, but I could have just over looked them. Before I get to them though, I need to get my stores restocked and my clothing washed. Um, that means interacting with people. Oh well.

The commissary is right next to the laundry facilities. Much like a laundry mat for college kids. Works well here too, I must say. A lending-library, a trading spot, refill station and then a whole wall of : ‘How to surprise your Wraith’ paraphernalia. Some I just don’t want to know what do. There was something I saw that pleased me though, little glass beads like the ones Stan put into this bracelet and another project he has been carefully working on when time permits. I know these are supposed to be for us to make as gifts for our Wraith, but I know how much Stan likes to make his own thing. I leave the novel and pick up some of the beads.

 

It takes Stan a few weeks to see I added more beads to his jars, but when he does his look is ever so soft. “Thank you, I haven’t had time to get more.”

I’m laying on my stomach on the bed reading a different novel I found in the trunk this week (crafty dodger him), “Heh, I’m glad you like them.”

He strings a few more along humming to himself. This project has been a long time in the making and he sacrificed time and beads for my bracelet, so of course the curiosity is killing me.

“Stan, are you in love with someone?”

A string falls out of his hands and beads go everywhere. With a cuss he storms from the room. Crap, I did it again. I toss the book aside and spend the next two hours searching and storing each of the loose beads back into the proper jars. I don’t know what his pattern was so I can’t restring it, but this was the least I could do.

When he returns, I’m already in bed but not asleep. He says nothing while standing over the table that I tried to tidy up but not disturb the artwork. Turning off the light, he just changes into his night clothes and slides into his own blanket. He falls asleep before me but it’s fitful. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

~~~

Months pass. Apparently there is a time of year where Queen Athena bestows her benevolence on the humans of her Hive. In this case, she has her Commanders bring their slaves into the throne room where they are rarely permitted. We do not have to kneel before her, but we must show her respect. She wants to look into our eyes and see how we are being treated and how we are treating our Wraith.

First Commander’s slave is jealous of the Queen. She doesn’t say it, but I can see and sense it. He smirks; oh so this is how he keeps his slave in line by taunting her about the Queen and himself. I see the look in the Queen’s emerald slit eyes, she is furious at her Commander. Yikes!

Second Commander’s slave is so in love with him. Likewise it is reciprocated. The Queen smiles warmly to both giving them her blessing with just a look. They sigh with relief and silently entwine their fingers.

Third Commander’s slave worships him like a god. He rolls his eyes and the Queen has to keep from laughing by giving a slight cough behind her fist. She pities him even if she is a bit amused.

Medical Officer’s slave is more than ‘a friend with benefits‘. For they have that serious look on their faces as if discussing something with just expressions. As the Queen passes, they don’t even notice continuing their silent conversation. That makes almost everyone give an amused smile. It’s a good thing. Human and Wraith health and well being are safe and secure under their care. Queen Athena does not mind that they do not see her inspecting them… this time.

With her next steps, the Weapons Commander gets a scowl and a half from our Leader. As much as he tried to cover up the evidence, there are bruises on the arms and cowering in the eyes of the human female at his side. With a snap, the slave limps forward. With a finger thrust, she is sent to the Medical Team who are surprised to missing the Queen’s inspection and then abruptly abhorred by this human’s condition. The Wraith Doctors snarls at the Weapons Commander and the human doctor folds the beaten human into her protection. Both are about to say something but-

With one extended hand out, a bodyguard instantly slaps a weapon into the royal hand. Queen Athena executes her Weapon Commander on the spot. He never saw it coming! Hell none of us did! No threat, no warning, just one assessment and *BLAM* end of the conflict.

I jump, but then swiftly step back forward into position with a racing heart and ringing ears. Slapping the weapon back to the guard, Queen Athena stands before us now. Yeah you can say I’m nervous as anything as I look up to her.

She doesn’t see me though. Part of me is a bit disappointed that she over looks me when she paid attention to everyone else, but then I look up to Stan---

Ohhhh. Now things are making sense.

They only see each other. There is this barrier between them that is not a physical distance. The barrier is positions and duty. I can see it but what concerns me is if anyone else can. This close to them, I can feel the broiling tension. Not only is Stan in love with Athena, but she is in love with him. They know it too, but there is nothing they can do.

Her voice is a bit raspy but finally she finds her position as leader. She says his name and it sounds so sweet and lovely coming from her voice and then she coughs to cover up how softly it came out. With another cough, she switches to his title and then spares me a glance.

I care for Stan so much, and it kills me that he can not have the one he loves. This Queen is a good leader and it’s not fair that she can not have what she wants either. Love is a terrible thing no matter the race.

I give her my most supportive and grateful smile making sure there is enough distance between and Stan and I that she can tell there is NOTHING going on between us. Female to female, we now look at each other fully. I try to hide it, but I know I’m failing. I always was lousy at those games of ruse and foil.

I give her my sympathy. She blinks and then casts just her eyes at Stan. He never looked at me only keeping his eyes on her the whole time, and she knows it with the slightest green blush to her cheeks. With just glance to him and see he too is warming. Ohhhh they got it BAD. REAL BAD for each other.

We need to do something about this, but I don’t want to make him mad again.

 

The moment is lost though when the beaten human faints. Athena flicks a finger and the medical staff leave with her giving the dead officer one last kick. With another flick a body guard and the Second officer are dragging the dead officer away followed by the medical team seeing to the injured slave.

Queen Athena calls Stan and the Third Officer to follow her. His slave is lost not knowing what to do, so I step forward. I know what it feels like to but I also know that there is much to be discussed with the remaining officers. With a bark, the First Officer sends his slave back to their quarters.

“Hey, why don’t we see if there is anything we can do to help the medical team. You know she is going to need a lot of care when all is said an done, right?”

Meekly she nods, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just can’t believe he would hurt her so.”

I smile putting an arm around her shoulders, “We got lucky, didn’t we?”

She nods.

As we make our way down, I think about it. Yeah, we may have gotten lucky with someone who takes care of us, but what about Queen Athena? What about our Wraith? Well my human companion might be taking care of her Wraith, but I know that mine is wallowing in agony.

It’s not fair.

“Hey, what do you know of marriage or whatever the Wraith call it?”

Oh that lights up her eyes. “Let me tell you!!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just squeee for a moment at how many of you are loving this?! You guys are wonderful!! I wasn't so sure about this one, that I had it tucked away for months. Thanks you for the encouragement, feed back, and delightful niggles. I am going to search out YOUR works now! Thank you!!

Who Worships Whom 3

My time with Misty, an actual Worshiper, is quite enlightening. Not only do I learn how a normal Hive political and family structure works, but I also learn how Queen Athena is trying to run hers differently. In some ways she has made drastic differences, such as making the humans active members of the day to day operations. This allows her Wraith members to handle things that she can only trust to them.

Unfortunately, there are other things she can not change if she is to remain having allies with the other Wraith clans.

“Typically a queen will breed with several of her commanders in order to insure a mixed genetic pool among her ship. Makes for a more solid team as well when they know one of their own spawn has been accepted by the others. Our Queen has chosen not to breed yet, but has not stated why,” Misty shrugs while polishing a spare set of boots for her master.

“Has a Queen ever chosen just one mating partner?” I can’t help but press the question.

Misty snickers, “Oh you mean like some of our monogamous human civilizations?”

Well I didn’t think it that silly considering it’s all I have to base it off of. “Well, yeah.”

“Rumors. Myths. You mean like a Queen who falls in love in some child’s fairytale? Ha! That’s the dreams of a lowly drone!” She actually sinks to the trunk laughing hard.

I can feel my heart sink for poor Stan. No wonder he gets so mad when I ask him if he’s in love. He feels foolish like some low cast simpleton and not the prestige of his hard earned Commander‘s rank. He must hide his feelings to keep from being humiliated and lose face.

Still, I can not let this go. Stan is a friend to me. If my brother or best friend was in the same situation, I would press the issue. So I do now.

With a snicker of my own, tuck my knees up to my chest as if this is a teenager’s slumber party. “Oh come on, tell me a good one then! I’m dying for a different kind of story than the books we have in the trading library. A good mythical Wraith story sounds fun!”

Misty ponders it for a moment, then smiles. “Okay, I’ll make you a deal. You finish polishing these while I mend a shirt and I‘ll tell you a whopper.”

Eh, it’s worth it. “Hand it over.” We start our chores and she starts telling me a story.

~~

By the end, tears are streaking down my face. It’s like some horrible twisted tragedy!

Misty is tying off the last button as she tells me the last piece. “Both Queen and Drone are impaled together in their sleep by her Commanders for refusing them to sire their Hive’s offspring. Their three children were also slaughtered to keep her tainted bloodline from continuing. The three lead commanders set the self destruct on the ship taking only a video recording of the truth to preserve their standing among the others. Her elder sister’s ship stood by to watch the destruction of the ship and accept the escaping Commanders. For their honor to the Wraith code, they were granted rights to impregnate this queen and help seed her Hive with honor and strength.”

My hands have fallen weakly to my lap. All I can see is Stan with his arms tightly around Athena as Misty’s Master stands over their speared forms. I gulp hoping there is some kind of secret ending to this. “None of the children were hidden away by a lone escaping Dart or stowaway worshiper?”

Misty cocks a curious expression my way. “What? Can’t you see how the Queen dishonored them by denying them the chance to procreate and add to the Hive?”

Before I have to answer though, the door opens. Misty drops to a knee before her Wraith who just walks right past her and I into the bathroom closing the door. He pays us no mind at all.

“I’m going to go, Misty,” I whisper.

She nods but keeps her posture. She’s a curious one. Not sure if I should trust her or ally with her.

As I make my way back to the quarters I share with Stan, I ponder all that Misty has shown me. Wraith are not immune to love, it’s just somewhere along the way, it has become a weakness instead of a strength. Honor, glory, and conquest have taken a higher place than peace, love and charity. Humans are very different from Wraith …in a way.

I punch in the code to our quarters to find the room is dark. Stan must still be attending to whatever duties the Queen has him taking over in lue of an executed officer. That soft bed is so inviting, that I feel no need to deny its gift.

I only slip off my moccasins before crawling into my blanket. Although the body is tired, and the heart is weary, the brain will not rest right away. I roll over so I can see the door, pulling Stan’s pillow into my arms as if I could comfort him.

Look, I’m not a fool. I will never get off this ship alive. There will be no happily ever after for me with a husband, two point five kids, manicured home with a loyal pet awaiting. I am the pet. Stan has accepted me into his home as that. Like most domesticated animals, they are soothing, someone to talk to even if they can not fully understand you, and just make you feel less lonely. I just happen to be a bit more sentient than a feline or canine, therefore have been granted the right to be called a friend.

Just like any pet though, I can sense Stan’s moods. I know when he is angry that someone has made his duties harder. I know when he has sparred too hard and too long because he is frustrated. I know that low growl when he is in the shower releasing a different kind of frustration. I also know that gleam in his eye when something has gone in his favor and has been recognized by…Her.

Stan does not care much about the recognition from his fellow Commanders. Sure he expects respect (as they all do) but he does not need their praise for doing his duty properly. The only praise he secretly wants is…Hers.

“Oh Stan,” I hug his pillow tighter breathing in his special scent. Protective. Kindness. Humor. This is a man who deserves to have a happily ever after.

~~

“Hey, can I have that?” A soft voice sniggers me awake.

“Oh, yeah sure,” I release my sleepy grip on his pillow. I didn’t even realize I had fallen asleep until he woke me gently.

Stan takes it, but then is curious to see my tears on it. “Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?” That last one almost sounds threatening to another.

I half rise and give him my dry pillow instead. “Get some sleep, Stan. I have a feeling the next few days are going to be rough.” I plunk his pillow down, rolling over to face the wall instead.

Stan does not accept that though. He leans over me heavily to keep me from escaping, but turns my chin ever so gently so I have to face his slit eyes. “You did not answer my question, Chase. Did anyone hurt you?”

How can I answer him without making him upset again? His face is right there with those pleading eyes. He should not be sharing his compassion or bed with me. He belongs with another.

I raise my callused hand up to touch his soft cheek. With just a dab of pressure, that cheek and my lips meet. “You deserve better company, Stan. Good night.”

He lets me slip back down into my blanket and out of his grasp. “Good night, Chase,” he whispers before settling into his own blanket.

 

~~

In the morning, I awaken before him. Silently as possible, I change and head off to my duties. He needs his rest.

For the rest of the week, my duties in the dart bay are hard, thank goodness. Assisting with changing out damaged drive parts tears my skin up with the bashing and scrapping. They hurt less than when I come back home each night.

Stan isn’t there, but the glass beaded necklace he is making for his Queen is. All his extra time he is giving to assist with the vacated position. This has left him no time to work on the gift. I’m not sure when it is supposed to be finished.

He always looks so happy when he silently works on it. His solace is that if he can not tell her his true feelings, at least he might be able to give this to her one day.

I so wish there was something else I could do for him. I look from the bracelet on my hand then back to the necklace. He loves her something fierce.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The ship rocks. The klaxon begins to shrill. Stan had told me that if an attack ever happens I am to stay put unless otherwise ordered.

The next blast knocks me out of the seat and sends the beads all over the floor. I grab the necklace shoving it quickly into my pocket. No sooner have I done that, than the door opens. It’s the medical officer’s slave.

“Come quickly. Help me in triage!”

No need for me to be asked a second time. She grabs my hand to help lead me through the smoke and chaos going on around us. It’s so noisy with the continued bombardment outside the hull mixed with the klaxon screeching inside. At one point a drone shoves us both out of the way as his team of three rush past and begin firing at another set of drones!

“We have been boarded! Stay beside me!” The nurse bellows half dragging me around the melee.

It isn’t an easy trip, yet some how we make it to the dart bay. Here the humans are being triaged. She takes me to one patient, shoving my hand onto her thigh where an artery looks like it has been hit. “Don’t move!” I am ordered.

I give a curt nod, doing exactly as she says. This is a pretty serious wound, that I do know from my first aid course years ago. I do not understand why she thinks she can save this one over some other’s who look like they have a better chance. Then I look down on the face of my patient. Oh, it because of who she is.

“Hey Misty?” I give the my bleeding patient a supportive smile.

“Hey, Chase. Wild day for the old story telling, hum?” She tries to laugh but looks so pale. I may be no expert, but she does not look so good.

“Yeah. Hey, I get to tell the story this time. You get to listen.”

“Alright, if you insist,” is her weak retort.

I’m not sure how long I pressed into her leg telling her some story, but it helps me block out the rest of the battle waging on around the ship and keeps her awake. It also keeps me from worrying about Stan. I know I shouldn’t but then again he is a Commander so his head looks like a target to an enemy boarding party.

“Hey, there you are!”

I turn to see two billowing trench coats heading our way. Stan may have been the one to speak, but it is Misty’s Master that quickens his pace to our side. He lifts her hand while stroking another over her brow.

“Misty, what happened?” For the first time, I see him actual take notice of her.

Stan motions for me to leave them alone, but I shake my head slowly, “I can’t take pressure off this wound or she will die.”

“Chase, I’m going to die anyways,” Misty chokes looking deep into her Master’s eyes.

“Don’t talk like that, Misty.” I can’t let her give up.

That’s when I notice the gash in her Master’s side. “You are bleeding, Commander.”

He winces and wheezes, “Yes, but -”  
Misty pulls his hand closer to her chest. We all watch as she slides it feeding slit down under the split of her tunic over her heart. “Master, please. I haven’t long and I have nothing left to serve you with. Please, take it and make yourself well. Serve our Queen well.”  
He gulps. He never wanted Misty, I could tell, but now here he is about to lose her and he realizes all she has done for him. On top of that she is giving him the last thing she can.

I can not leave, so I just turn my head away to give them what I can of privacy.

“Misty…,” it’s almost as if he is begging her not to do this.

“Master, we all know it’s going to take too many valuable supplies to try saving this feeble body of mine. Even then, there is no guarantee that I will make it. You and I know you could use what little strength I have left to repair yourself and then get back to your duties. Please, do not let my measly life be wasted.”

He strokes her head once again ever so compassionately, “It’s not measly.”

“Please…?” Her dying plea pushes one last time.

I glance up in time to see him close his eyes. I hear her gasp and have to look away again.

It doesn’t take long before I can feel the throbbing slow then stop under my hand. Yes, it is a bit creepy to feel her very life shrivel up under my palms, worse though is to hear her Master choke back something before he swiftly rises and spins away. His spin sends the tails of his trench coat to slap me in the face. I know it was not done on purpose so I say nothing.

“Chase?” I look up to the speaker of my name. “Are you alright?”  
Stan knows this is not the first time I have watched someone hand over their life. Last time though I did not feel the life seep out right beneath my fingers. There is something troubling in his eyes though then a palm pressed to his forehead. He must be getting orders via telepathy.

“Stan, go. I’m going to see what else I can do to help here unless you need me somewhere else?” I really need to stay busy or I will fall apart right now.

He nods. “Thank you. I will collect you from here later. Our quarters have been destroyed.”

There is nothing left for me to say. We return to our duties.

~~

Hours seem to pass before I see an exhausted Communications Officer come back to our human triage area. By now we are in clean up mode. The dead are set aside to be taken care of by drones who are permitted to leave the ship. The critical have been taken to the real infirmary, the rest are waiting here for their masters to collect them.

I can tell that Stan has fed yet he still looks weary. He really needs some down time to himself. Still, he comes to me as I set the last sack of soiled linens aside.

“Our quarters are gone. I will be sharing with our Third until our ship can be repaired. I have arranged for you to stay with the medical team. Looks like they could use an extra set of hands with the injured.”

It sounds reasonable and honestly I don‘t mind. I know that Misty’s Master could also use a friend right now and Stan can be very supportive in times of crisis.

With a motion of my hand we walk away where the others can not hear us. “Hey, sure you will be alright?” I have to tease as if he was a child on his first sleepover.

That does bring out a rather curious look to his face. Stan is so cute when one brow goes up like that with the nose wrinkling. I makes the stars on his body twinkle just a little bit more. “Yes. As long as someone does not kick in his sleep I shall be fine.”

“So you will miss me?” I smirk.

“Hardly,” he pretends to grouse back. Still there is something that has him bothered. “I will see you later,” he tries to easily dismiss me.

“Wait,” I catch his hand. He stops, so I step closer. I don’t want everyone to see, so I have to step even closer as if we are more than friends. “I have something for you.”

I reach into my pocket, wrapping my hand around the beaded choker, and pull it out. Keeping it hidden within my fist, I shove my hand into his pocket. “They pulled me from our quarters to assist. This was at my feet. I-I guess I’m glad I just grabbed it as I ran. Good night, Stan.”

I let go and head away. At the door, I do take a chance to glance back. His hand is in his pocket feeling the necklace. The slumped shoulders with the lowered head say it all as he glances my way. I shoot him a soft smile, then continue on my way.

I hope this different Hive will take a chance and allow their Queen to love. I hope Stan takes a chance and tells her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank you all for your feed back and to all those who have also posted their stories for me to enjoy reading! Your support has been most kind and encouraging. I might have to come back to this couple again. For now, I will have a fifth chapter.

Who Worships Whom 4

One of the things about a Wraith ship is that it has a bio-element to it. In other words, a living ship. Some of the conduit in the ship is composed of metal, rubber, or plastic for steering, control of the engines, weapons control, and some other aspects of the ship. Most of it’s hull sensors, environmental controls, and power relays though are bio-mechanical. That means that if a set of quarters has a hole blasted into it, it’s as if a biological body has had a chunk of it shot away. The wound might be cauterized, but it will take time for the cells to regenerate and rebuilt muscle, neuro-pathways, and even the skin. Not only does it take time, but it also takes the right kind of fortifying minerals, fuel, and rest.

Queen Athena’s ship took quite a beating. She needs to find a safe harbor to sit and recuperate. The crew could also use a bit of down time as well as the ship. Not only did we lose a few humans, a few rooms, and a whole lot of precious supplies, but we also lost the First Officer and his slave.

Don’t tell anyone, but I’m just fine with the slave being gone. She was just causing problems (in my book) among the other slaves. Trying to think she was all high and mighty as if she was Queen among us humans. I just wanted to punch her in her arrogant mouth how she treated Misty!

I am sorry to see the First Officer is gone, though. He was a decent enough officer. He didn’t let her get away with crap in front of him. He also was diligent in making sure all the Officers had what they needed to perform their tasks efficiently thusly making this a well oiled team. Whether it was equipment, rest, or support personal he made sure the departments had it equally. In other words, thought much like our Queen and Stan in how to run this Hive.

So let me do a recap for of you as to what we have: A Second Officer (now First Officer) with a slave-mate that adore each other. A Third Officer (now Second) who is hiding his grief for a companion he never realized meant so much to him until she was gone. A Medical Officer and his human companion who work as an excellent team as well as care for each other personally. A Communications Officer and a Queen very much in love with each other who can not express their feelings. It’s a tight little complex group if you ask me.

I can not ask anyone their opinion about the unrequited romance for that would just shame both the Queen and Officer. Well, I guess that means it’s time for me to play sneaky Cupid and pray I don’t mess it up.

A sound of everyone standing pulls my attention from my musing. Speak of the Queen, here she is entering the human infirmary now. Like those that can stand, I do dipping my head in respect. She walks by all of us giving us a careful look. It’s clear she has come to see for herself the extent of the damage to her human crew.

Nurse Marsha has the traditional hat with the red cross on it. This is the human our Queen chooses to speak to. “I need a list of what supplies you humans need. I know your storeroom was destroyed as well. Is there anything you are desperately in need of at this time?”

“Water, My Queen, purified enough for us to drink. We have enough of the water good enough for washing, it’s just some of the patients are beginning to dehydrate. Those of us well, have been giving our rations to the sick and injured.”

“Have you lost anyone yet because of this?”

Marsha nods sadly, “Two so far and there are three more that are not much better off. Thank you for making it a priority in getting the oxygen filters repaired for this bay.”

Our benevolent Queen gives a light smile, “Well, I do so hate training new humans. Such a waste of time and energy.”

One of the newer humans to our crew gasps to the seeming lack of concern for us. Marsha shakes her head lightly rolling her eyes. I even have to put a hand to my mouth to hide my smile to Queen Athena smirking at Marsha’s response. Marsha didn’t see it, though, as she turns to the patient, “It was a joke, geeze!”

Before our Queen can acknowledge or deny having a sense of humor, she flicks a hand to dismiss the subject and get back on track. “I need that list by the end of shift. Our new First Commander and Communications officer must make adjustments to our course as to the supply needs of wraith and humans alike. As it is, it‘s already tricky finding a safe harbor to recouperate in.”

Marsha dips her head in regal respect, “Of course, My Queen. We shall get on it right away.”

Queen Athena gives a dip of her head in reply then scans the humans again. Turns out I am the one she is looking for by the way she approaches me. “Bring the list to your Master at the Command Deck.”

“Yes, My Queen,” I bow my neck in respect. She dips back in reply then glides out of the bay. As she leaves, the room’s tension drops as well.

Funny thing is though, I have seen more tension in a room when the old Weapons Officer or the First Officer were in the room. Our Queen holds the humans’ respect more than fear. Even for myself, I would not normally bow my head to anyone, but she I respect greatly. All of us humans might be like a pack of sled dogs or work horses, still she takes care of us and will not stand for any abuse. Many of the political leaders of my planet could learn a few things from my Wraith Queen!!

“Chase!”

Once more I am snapped out of my musings as I am handed a data pad to check our food stores. Another is given our clothing needs. Marsha takes the medical list. In teams of three we have the list complied marked by STAT, need, & want in less than an hour.

I snap on the portable oxygen tank to head up to the Command center. Our Wraith crew can handle the lower levels of oxygen concentration thus giving us the higher concentration in that one room while they try to fix the air purification system.

Using a flashlight, I carefully make my way through the foggy mist. I should have had them put a new map of the ship on this data pad. It seems like every right turn I make is barred by the ship’s ‘scabs’ (for lack of better description of a repair barrier).

Shoot! I have no idea if I will make it to the Command Deck by the deadline at this rate!

 

When I finally do, I feel like I should stay lost just a little bit longer. Stan is standing beside Athena looking over a screen together. Well I should say he is looking at the screen running his finger along the star map, tagging planets as he goes. Athena is watching him, not the screen.

It’s too darn cute. She’s only a head shorter than him in a gorgeous black leather corset-dress with brocade red that just accentuates her lovely form. Two little buckles on the bodice hold the caplets on her shoulders. Down the back of the caplets, support trench coat-like look of the skirt falling all the way to the floor Laces in the back cinch it in to give it a definite feminine cut and attach it to her waist. From there, the taught leather at her gorgeous trim hips, hangs the rest of the sloped skirt resting just above her knees in the front.

The whole front of her throat and upper chest are exposed showing a creamiest of pale mint neck that should be wearing a glass beaded choker with three tiny dangling stars. Her dress is not lewd, but it definitely shows she is proud and lovely. I know this Queen can fight, I have seen her spar to keep herself in shape and keep soldiers on their toes. This work-dress is cut so she can do just that. Her ship is in pain, it’s no time for regal flowing fabric. It’s time to buckle down with hard working attire…. She just happens to look drop dead gorgeous at the same time!

Queen Athena bares no tattoos. A single clamped to her right ear with three tiny dangling stars. From her widows’ point to the back, she has three red braids that crown her head, meet at the back and then hang straight down against the rest of her snow white hair. Each red braid is tied off with a sparkling green star clasp.

I have to smile, does she wear three stars like Stan, or is he tattooed with her three stars?

See if you look down to her hand where she has the typical hand adornment, there is a tiny star on the finger cap-guard, another on the back of her hand, and finally, the bracelet piece has a green stoned star dangling down. All female, all powerful…. all alone.

I have seen a couple other soldiers and officers with star adornments either on their uniform, ear clamp, or even hair clip, but only Stan has her three. This certainly has me curious as to who has whose stars? Who adores whom more?

Athena is toying with the dangling star on her bracelet watching Stan with adoring eyes. When she looks at him, they go from snake yellow to deep topaz. She’s so in love with him it pangs my heart for them both.

Stan seems to finally notice she is not helping him with the map. His hand lowers as he turns to face her. There is no one else here, just me in the wings. I dare not move or break the spell they are in. Instead, I decide to stand guard in case anyone else approaches. Yet like watching a romance movie, I can’t help but be captivated, cheering them on silently.

It’s like they are done messing around. His hand lowers even further brushing against hers toying with the star. Together they fondle the star as he lowers his head even further.

As Queen, she could kill him for making this move. As a woman in love, she will not stop him. Her eyes close as he leans in even closer.

He presses his lips ever so softly to hers that this has to be their first kiss. She shivers a little, so he brings his other hand around to cup her shoulder in support. With that touch, she leans in heavier to him taking a better grasp of his lips.

It’s a sweet first kiss. More of an acknowledgement for themselves than for each other. They are finally willing to let the other know their deeper feelings.

Her empty hand slides up the front of his chest to lay over his tattoo keeping him from pulling back. The softest whimper escapes him for that touch. She whispers his native name -minus the title- against his lips before pressing back in for another.

A noise! My ears pick up the sound of approaching footsteps!

So I dash into the open where Stan and Athena will see me. I really don’t think they are going to object to my ungraceful entrance. Pressing a hand to my forehead, I make it look like I have raced to get here, “My gosh the ship is in worse shape than I thought! I got so lost again with half the passageways blocked off.”

Bent over, hand to my forehead, panting, I can not see their reaction to be barging in upon their private moment. The footsteps behind me though have me lifting to an upright respectful pose. Wraith are given priority over humans when it comes to matters like this.

“My Queen, we have compiled a list of our primary needs to the life support systems,” one of the soldiers hands over his data pad to a very calm and composed queen.

I glance to Stan (back to reviewing the star chart) who’s back I have never seen so straight and proper. He doesn’t budge at all when she replies.

“Thank you, dismissed.” The soldier salutes and then leaves ignoring me up against the wall. Now she turns to me, “Do you have a report?”

“Yes, My Queen,” I respectfully hand over the data pad.

She takes a moment to look it over, giving me a chance to look back at Stan. He’s a little more relaxed, yet still doesn’t turn from his duty station.

When she is done looking it over she places it before Stan, “Add this information into the calculations.” He gives her just the slightest of a nod, but nothing else.

I’m not sure what makes me move next, but I do. “M-my Queen…”

She turns back to me, “Yes?” She doesn’t demean me with a ’slave’ title nor does to elevate me with my given name, she just acknowledges my presence.

Nervous, I look down to my hands. What was I thinking?! There, I see it resting around my wrist yet pressed against the back of my hand. The bracelet that marks me as property and protection of Stan’s. I always knew this was meant for her. It’s about time she had it, certainly on the day of their first kiss?

It takes some tugging, but finally it slips off my wrist, “I’m sure you have received better gifts from your officers or even fellow allied queens, but this is all I have to give you of any personal value.”

I hold the bracelet out. She looks at it, then up to Stan who is turning to see what I am offering. His cheeks actually flush seeing it. His eyes swiftly glance to her, then shamefully back to the gift.

I could get killed for this or severely punished, yet with a deep breath, I do it anyways. I take her hand and lay it in there. “Thank you for your treatment of us lowlier than you. All my life I had heard rumors and horror stories of being captured and enslave by the evil Wraith. You have been nothing but kind to us slaves. I’m not a worshiper, as you know, but still you have my respect. Anyway, I should get back to the med bay if I can go now?”

Her eyes have not left the bracelet made of Stan’s own braided hair and the red beads that match her hair coloring. When she does speak, she is looking right at Stan, “Thank you. I have always tried to lead with the most honorable and respectful way possible.”

She holds the bracelet up to Stan and then extends her arm so he can slip it on. Carefully he does never losing eye contact with her. “You may go.”

I bow even though I know neither sees me. I do take a last peek back around the corner before I head back, curiosity getting the best of me. Stan is still holding her hand gazing deep into her eyes. I have a feeling they have opened their telepathic-hearts to each other now for she seems to be stepping closer to him.

With a jaunt to my step, I head back to the infirmary. I’m so very happy for them to finally admit to each other how they feel. Now, as for how they will handle the rest of the crew, that we will just have to wait and see. Their secret is safe with me.

~~~

The next day we limp to a remote tropical planet. A few shuttles take almost all of the crew off the ship. The Second Officer has decided to stay on board seeing how he has extensive knowledge on major repairs to a ship and no one else to care for. Stan is piloting the Queen’s personal transport with our First Officer and his slave-mate to a small town to collect supplies. As Stan’s slave, I probably should be with him, but Nurse Marsha reminds them that she needs help with the injured.

It might be hard work setting up the tents and looking after the injured Wraith and humans, but I don’t mind. I’m very pleased that Stan is going to get more one on one time with Athena. They really need it. The best gift I can give them both is to get busy else where.

~~~

A few days later, her shuttle returns. Those of us able to help, begin unloading supplies from the shuttle. Before I can grab the first box though, a strong hand grabs me under the bicep nearly lifting me off the ground.

I am dragged away from everyone else and my chin gripped tightly so that I am looking at Stan’s hard eyes. “You saw us, didn’t you?”

Yes, I do know what he means, I just do not understand why he is being so aggressive. “Stan, I’ve known for a long time how you both feel. I sure as heck wasn’t going to blow a private moment for you two until I absolutely had to.”

He gulps. It hits him like a blow that I was standing guard for them. “Who have you told?”

Gently I wrap my hand around his wrist, “No one, Stan, no one.” He doesn’t move searching me for the truth. He has never used his telepathic abilities on me before, now not only is he searching the truth of my answer, but the reason. Willingly, I hold nothing back. If anything, I force my hope and prayers for him and Athena at him.

He also sees that I know this unusual monogamous-passionate love is frown upon among the Wraith society. His whole body seems to sag even if his grip to my chin does not slacken at all. “I-I’m so happy for you both. I think your officers would be, too.”

With that, he thrusts his body away from me. I have never seen him stomp so hard as he heads off this time. Athena looks up from her conversation with the First Officer as Stan snaps a branch out of his way in his escape.

Athena is concerned for his attitude and searches for the cause. That leads her eyes back to me. For the first time in my life I am absolutely terrified of My Queen’s wrath. My hands clench down on the edge of my tunic as she approaches. She is not freezing me to the spot with her telepathic power, it’s the look on her face: she thinks I hurt Stan and I’m going to pay for it.

Her angry hand holds her body guards off as she stomps towards me. I am on display before everyone. Very few have ever felt the wrath of Queen Athena because very few people feel the need to cross her, so to see her ready to punish me is quite the sight for all to see.

If I’m not careful, I could accidentally reveal the secret. I whisper my plea as she grabs my chin just as Stan had, “If you had any trust in me, please do not make me speak. Just probe my mind.”

Unashamed, a tear slips down my face for the pain she thinks I cause her love. I would never hurt her or Stan.

Like a hot knife, she jabs into my brain making me cry out, “Ahhh!” More tears streak down my face. It’s hard to say if they are for my pain or theirs.

I think it surprises her how open I am to her, for her probe hitches for a moment before pressing deeper. I hold nothing back.

She is very careful in looking for any sign of ruse in my thoughts. Soon the pressure of her probe relaxes and she sends waves of comfort. The Queen will not show regret to her abrasive probe, and I don’t blame her! What she will show is compassion for my killer headache.

Then she does something that Stan did not. She speaks to me telepathically. {Chase, you honestly care for Stan only as a friend and really want him to love me?}

I nod professing vocally, “Yes, my Queen. I hide nothing.”

{You understand that it is considered shameful to love only one and not want to share procreation rights?}

Once again I answer, “I understand, even if I do not agree.”

A small smile lifts the corner of her mouth. Here it is that I am the slave and of all the rules I want to buck, it’s her right to love only one.

She is still in my mind so I concentrate for her to hear my next silent question. {What of the First Officer? Is it wrong of him to love a human? Not to own her, but to honestly love her?}

Athena looks away from me to turn her head to her lead officer. Behind his back, he is holding his human lover’s hand. We both know he is soothing her hand through his fingertips even if no one else is aware.

{You will remain silent on this.} She orders me.

“Of course,” I vow.

More importantly she gives me another order, {You will let him and I take this at our own pace.}

That makes me smile. “Alright.” She pierces me with a gaze that warns not to cross her on this. “Yes, My Queen,” I give my serious promise.

“Then you understand?” She actually says it vocally so that all can hear I have been reprimanded for an unknown infraction.

Once more I nod and she releases me. I am left standing with all eyes on me as she strides back to her shuttle sending out orders along the way. I turn my back to the group not to hide my shame, but to hide my smile. Stan and Athena are going to secretly pursue their relationship. My heart soars to their happiness even though my head feels like it has been cleaved in half!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for your kudos, replies, and support. Here's to all of us authors who enjoy sharing our imaginations with others. Keep up the good work. And I just might come back to this little family some time. Who knows what this brain will spur next.

Who Worships Whom 5

　

Over the next couple of nights, I have evening watch over the patients. With a smile, I can see a tall sleek shadow slip inside the Queen’s Shuttle that is also acting as her secured quarters. Just before dawn, that same figure slips back out. Many a time he is carrying his boots and trench coat as he dashes back to the tent where the officers are bunking. My heart flutters for them.

 

About two weeks into our ‘camping trip’ (as I see it), Stan finally comes to me. “We need to talk.”

I give a nod to Nurse Marsha so she will not wonder about me, then follow Stan as he leads me to walk beside him along the beach. His hands are tucked behind his back as we walk along in silence for awhile. Out there, I can see the very tip of our ship’s spine as the rest of it is submerged in the healing waters of a lake. Like a giant pool of rejuvenating mineral bath, our ship will soak up all the lake offers to quicken its self-repair systems.

This is an unusual practice for Wraith ships. Many a time if a ship is this badly damaged, you just capture someone else’s and take it over. Queen Athena is not like that, though. She tries to take care of her own. Her Hive is to be self-sufficient if not long enduring and she cares for her ship as it is one of the key components of her crew.

Stan’s soft encouraging tone pulls me from my thoughts. “Our Medical team needs more staff. You have been doing well over there, so I hear. I know I do not need your permission to do so, but I also don’t want you to feel that you are being cast aside. I am turning you over to them. You are no longer mine.”

I already know the answer, still I tease lightly, “Have you found another slave to share your bed?”

He nearly trips in the sharp turn of his head towards me. “WHAT?!” His eyes are stark wide until he sees the little smirk on my face. Then his eyes narrow and his mouth purses, “Not funny, Chase.”

“You going to throw me in the lake for that?” I push the boundary again. I have really missed my friend Stan that I can play around with. It used to make my day to know I could release his tension at the end of a long day. Now, the only tension I can alleviate is someone’s pain with another dose of medication.

“Don’t tempt me,” he gives me a little smirk back with his sparkling eyes to let me knows he too has missed our friendship. It’s good to know that although I will be reassigned, our friendship is not in danger.

When we round the bend, out of sight of the camp, I nudge him. “Soooo…”

“So, what?” his cheeks flame knowing exactly what I mean.

My giggle ripples forth, “Stan, only I have seen you carrying your boots out of the shuttle. It’s too bad you can’t just stay with her all night at least just once.”

The strong chest takes a heavy sigh while raking both hands through his long hair. “You’re telling me.”

“I promised her I would stay out of this, yet I’m still your friend. Just tell me this, is it going as you hoped?”

He stops to pick up a rock and ponder his answer. With a flick of the wrist, sends it sailing over the water with four skips. “Better,” then dips for another rock, “Which is killing us both.”

“Is it time to ask the First Officer what he thinks?” I pick up my own rock only making two skips before it sinks.

“I think he’s a bit prejudice in his answer.” Five skips this time.

“Why, because he only has eyes for one human or because he thinks you aren’t good enough for a Queen?” Three lousy skips this time.

This time Stan fondles the rock instead of skipping it. “He might want our Second Officer consoled or included as well. I can not bear the thought of anyone else touching her. Even if he is a good male, I still-” the rock is sailed clean out over the air stopping only when it hits the tip of his ship. Both of us grimace to that.

I lay my hand on his arm lightly. “Hey, how about if you bring them in on a hypothetical conversation?”

Those angry eyes turn back to me along with that frightening growl, “Don’t you think I haven’t thought of that!? One breath of this idea and it all could be over! I will lose my temper and slaughter them all if I hear they will not support us!!”

That sends my eyes wide and flinchingly step back. Whoa, I had no idea Stan felt so possessively of Athena.

Just to put a nail in the conversation, his voice goes the deepest I have ever heard with the eyes giving a deadly glow, “She is my mate alone.”

I stop backing up when my back meets a tree. He does not stop encroaching on my personal space though. He takes my wrists and pins them to the tree as his forehead presses against mine.

“I value your friendship, but if you do anything that can harm what Athena and I have, I will not hesitate to make an example of you.”

Okay, so my stupid Cupid Days are officially over, as if they weren‘t already.

“St-Stan, you’re hurting me,” I whimper to the crushing bind to my wrist. I’m sure his heart is as tightly bound to hers as my wrists feel right now. “Please, I promised her and I promised you, will do nothing to jeopardize what you have.”

As his grip relaxes to just a hold, his pained eyes close, too. Still his forehead is pressed to mine, only now it seems to be in more of comfort for us both than in the previous dominance. “I ….know. I’m just so scared for both of us. Mostly I’m scared of me.”

He lets my wrists slip through his grasp until I’m holding his hands. “I have faith in you. You have been steadfast in your loyalty to her. You have been focused to put all your love into duty. I’ve never seen you snarl at another Commander. I think that you can keep your liaisons confidential.”

Stan’s chest begins to rumble against mine then his eyes open as he pulls his head back with an amused smile, “Oh Chase, you have far more faith in me than even I do. It’s getting harder and harder to leave her side. I’m ready to give up my Command to sit by her side as a lowly slave.” That last one drops his smile from amused to rueful before he steps back.

I stay put against the tree as he picks up more rocks skipping them out over the water. Instead of keeping on with a painful subject, I switch to a new one. “How are the repairs to the ship going?”

“About four more days,” he chucks a rock rather hard again, “and she will be able to come out of the lake. After that, only about a day or two to dry and do a routine systems check. In less than a week, we should be able to resume interstellar flight.”

“That sounds good,” I keep my place.

“Yes, for the ship it is. For the Queen to have her crew and ship recovering it is excellent.”

“But…?”

He stalls throwing the next rock. “We need to decide how full we want to make our crew again. Radio signals show that another of that clan that attacked us is hovering just beyond the moon. It’s going to be dicey if we can get past them without getting the ship torn apart all over again. On top of that, it was determined one of our promising soldiers was actually a traitor that assisted them from the inside. We were even discussing making him Commander just before the attack.”

Now I do move back up to his side seeing how he is confiding in me as a friend once more. I pick up my own rock letting my fingers soothe over it. “Trust, it’s a valuable commodity that people tend to forget.”

Stan turns back to me. When he doesn’t speak right away, I look up until our eyes lock. “So is honor. Chase…I’m sorry.”

The rock falls from my hand so I can reach out and wrap it around his wrist, “It’s alright. I do not blame you or her one bit. What you have is unique and dangerous.” My other hand lifts to grasp his pointy chin, tugging it down as I beam in to his remorseful gaze. “I might have been scared, but when I got a chance to calm down, my heart swelled that you two were finally taking a chance.” I tug a little lower so I can kiss his forehead.

No sooner do I peck, than I hear a sound that has us both leap back swiftly. Stan has his pistol drawn and aimed at the noise so fast, my foot is stepped on. The red and snow white hair pushed through the branches by a forehand though has him relaxing. Not I. Her gaze is quite hard when she sees me with her Stan.

“M-my Queen,” I respectfully lower my head but can’t get my foot out from under his to step back further.

“My dear, you are squashing the human’s foot,” her voice is very soft to him.

I feel the weight lift off my foot and thusly pull it back finishing that backwards step, “I will leave you in peace.”

Before I can turn though, I feel a hand wrap around my wrist. It’s not one I am used to feeling grasp me. Long slender fingers that are very soft. I can’t help but to look up into her jewel like eyes. I feel her searching me, but not telepathically. Respectfully she is doing it only with her gaze accessing my countenance.

The hard look she had for me before, slips as her hand releases my wrist. “I think it would be best if you stay for a little bit to keep up appearances.”

Stan gives a light snort of amusement which has me look to him. “The slave is the chaperone.”

“Ohh, right,” I smile back.

Athena gives her own light smirk to that statement as well before slipping her fingers between Stan’s. “So what have you two been doing out here?”

I know this is time for them, so I step back even further as he takes her closer to the shore and hands her a rock. It’s so cute to watch him teach her to do something as fun as just throwing rocks. Even she manages to get a rock out so far it taps her own ship bringing them both into a fit of laughter. This of course lightens my heart as I rest my chin on my knees.

They step a bit further back from the shore where the guards won’t see them directly. I should look away, yet I don’t as his knuckle slides down her cheek, under her chin lifting it so their lips meet sweetly. This time it is an experienced kiss of wanting to hold onto this moment forever. Her own hand slides up his chest around his neck digging the hand into the locks at his nape letting him know she feels it too if not more.

Before the kiss can go any deeper though, there is an explosion out in the lake. Instinctively, Stan wraps his arms protectively around her, crushing her to his chest, turning his back to the blast. His head turns over his shoulder and my eyes from the shore see the three bomber Darts scream into their bank as they go for a second pass to the nearly submerged ship.

At the same time, I can hear the screaming and weapons fire from our camp from a ground assault. That enemy clan is no longer behind the moon; they have made their move.

“My people!” The Queen’s muffled cry comes from against her lover’s chest. Like a good leader she is most likely sending out her orders to her officers telepathically to save themselves even at her expense.

I can hear the engine to her shuttle being started along with the orders of her soldiers ushering human and wraith aboard. Our main ship is still in no condition to take interstellar flight. With the recent breaches to the hull top is making it certain she will be going now where any sooner.

A cargo shuttle hidden a few yards away starts up as well. Just as it reaches the tree tops, explodes into a fireball. This time Stan sinks to the ground as shrapnel flies out our direction squashing his love beneath him. I too try to duck, but am struck in the lower spine. The scariest part is that there is no pain only throbbing pressure.

“Chase! Come here!” Stan calls stretching out an arm in my direction still with our Queen beneath his protection.

That’s when I find out why there is no pain, my legs won’t respond. Stan and I share a look of worry. He can not carry me and protect her as the burning limbs of the tree start to come down around us as well. As he reaches out even further for me, Athena turns her head. She can see me. With a shove to his chest, Athena pushes him to get me.

Unfortunately that leaves her exposed and just as he reaches me, a heavy branch falls with it’s burning limbs trapping our benevolent Queen beneath. Her leather tunic may not catch fire, but her beautiful light hair does. Her scream rips my heart apart. What rips my soul is to hear Stan cry out her name in their native tongue launching himself away from me to her.

He burns his palms grabbing the branch. It takes him three tries before he can get it off her lighting his own beautiful hair on fire. In a flash, he scoops her up and races into the lake submerging them both. One Dart breaks off from his attack on our ship. Just as Stan brings himself and Athena up to the surface for more air, the Dart begins firing in their direction.

“STAN!” I scream out his name, but the fighter craft keeps coming. I know it sounds stupid, but I reach my hands out to drag myself towards them. That’s when my hand lands on his pistol. It must have fallen out of his holster as he scrambled for me. Yes this sounds even stupider, but there’s nothing to lose: I fire at the Dart.

Stan dunks them both again just as I fire. It was a one in a million shot that I never would have hit if I had honestly tried. Some how, some way I was lucky enough to hit something to do with steering, because in the next instant, the ship is veering off and then rolls completely over slamming into the spine of our ship. One of the other bombers sees this and diverts our direction. Okay so maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

Thank goodness our Queen was smart enough to have a few of our own Darts off the ship and a fighter crew standing be side them. One finally makes it over taking out the approaching bomber as Stan and Athena rise again. The bomber diverts and our fighter follows.

Stan whisks Athena out of the water into a clutch of rocks. A few moments later he comes back for me. Although I’m bleeding and paralyzed from the waist down and Athena is hairless with oozing crisp skin, Stan looks the worst of us three. Which of us does he try to carry to the ship we can all hear warming up just over the rise? The poor loyal officer is torn to shreds.  
His feeding hand is burned badly, it’s going to be a while before he can feed again, and he can not give the Gift of Life to his beloved. I can though. I reach out for my Queen’s feeding hand, laying it over my chest.

She might be in dire pain, but she still lulls her head to look at me. “Why?” She croaks out.

I reach for Stan’s feeding hand laying it over her heart covered by mine. “For him, for you both. My Queen and my friend, I can not do anything else for you, but you two can do something for me.”

“No!” Stan shakes his head knowing that I am doing exactly what my mother did for me, what Misty did for her Commander who is out there right now firing up the engines to do what he can to save our home.

I look into Athena‘s eyes to make sure she hears me clearly, “Take care of his love.” Then I look to Stan, “Give her a daughter, raise her together.”

Athena tries to shake her badly burned head just as Stan is venting his own pleas. I smile to them both. “Please my Queen, take my strength, take my pride, get healed and save him.”

I thumb her feeding slit to stimulate it, then slam it back down onto my heart.

It’s the most incredible feeling to give your life away for the sake of others. Athena weakly probes my mind to give me comfort as she pulls the life right out of me. I’m in no pain. All I feel is joy. She turns her face to Stan allowing me to feel how much she loves him. I feel myself slipping away and the darkness coming in. It’s a warm velvety feeling of being cuddled by them both.

I hear not just Athena in my thoughts but Stan as well as they promise to declare their monogamous love and plans to raise their young together. The last thing I see, is Stan lean over to stroke the soft strawberry hair that is swiftly sprouting on Athena’s healing head while placing a loving kiss on her lips.

Perfect ending. Darkness closes over with me hearing them declare their love for each other.

~~Epilogue~~

About a year later….

Queen Athena strides up the center of her ship between two rows of her soldiers all standing at perfect attention. In her arms is an infant crowned in strawberry wisps of hair. Waiting beside her throne is Stan with his own ear clamp of three green stars, hands linked behind his back looking rather proud and yet keeping a guarding eye out as well.

At the throne’s base, with a swirl of her red leather angled skirt, and black corseted bodice, she turns to present her daughter to her crew. Her hips are a little bit broader than they were last year, but there is a glow about her whole body that makes the glass beaded choker to her neck sparkle. One of the dangling stars is being toyed with by the infant’s tiny hands. Athena smiles down to the little one stroking her cheek for a moment and adjusting the golden human’s locket hanging around her own young neck.

With a lift of her elbow, raises the princess’ head so all can see her. The Queen’s own head returns to it’s regal poise before she makes her declaration.

“My loyal crew, I wish for you to meet… (she smiles up to Stan) OUR daughter.”

Stan steps forward directly beside the mother. He never calls her by the name his human slave spoke in her own tongue. It would be an abomination to call their daughter by a slave’s name no matter who or what she had done for the Hive (including save the Queen‘s life). Instead they have found a compromise.

“Our daughter shall be called, (in his slave’s tongue) Athena,” Stan pronounces boldly.

There is a coo as the little infant snuggles closer to her mother. There is a collection of smiles from their officers. Beside her medical officer and her Second Officer stands their human mates.

“Long live our Queen, her only mate, and their heirs,” the First Officer lowers himself to one knee with everyone else following swiftly.

The Queen leans into her mate’s arm as she softly answers back, “Long live our loyal Hive.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
